1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP), and more particularly, to a PDP having an electrode structure resulting in a high-density and a high-luminance display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) is a display apparatus using plasma discharge. Vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) light emitted by the plasma discharge excites phosphor layers, and in turn, the phosphor layers emit visible light that is used to display images. Recently, the PDP can be implemented as a thin wide screen apparatus having a screen size of 60 inches or more and a thickness of 10 cm or less. In addition, since it is a spontaneous light emitting apparatus such as CRT, the PDP has excellent color reproducibility. In addition, the PDP has no image distortion associated with its viewing angle. Moreover, the PDP can be manufactured by a simpler method than an LCD can, so that the PDP can be produced with a low production cost and a high productivity. Therefore, the PDP is expected to be a next-generation display apparatus for industry and home TVs.
A three electrode type PDP has become very popular recently. However, such a PDP is limited by the fact that it has a limited luminance efficiency and a large voltage is needed to initiate or fire the discharge. Therefore, what is needed is a design for a PDP that results in improved luminance efficiency where a lower voltage is needed to start discharge.